Storm Hawks: Gods of Chaos
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Avatar Crystal has been stolen and the inhabitants of Terra Jupiteria massacred and a single female minor stolen, what will happen to the Atmos, and what of the Avatars who guarded Terra Jupiteria ? Read and review! Updated chapter 3
1. Catalyst

**Storm hawks: gods of Chaos**

**Canon Disclaimer:** all storm hawk characters and vehicles etc belong to Nerd Corps Entertainment and are here by copyrighted by us law.

**Fanchar Dislaimer: **Tyrannis Zheowhei, Leetefa Zheowhei and the missing Crew of the Avatar Squadron and and Terra Jupeteria are my interllectual property.

Author's notes: The first episode of the Gods Of Chaos Series hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter one: Catalyst

The sun rises above the cloud cover showing scars of war and suffering, a voice echoes across the Atmos;

"_My mother used to tell me of the good old days where there was peace and harmony between the various races of the great Atmos and where peace stretched between terras: that is until Master Cyclonis attacked, the storm hawks rose to stop the ruthless Cyclonians but when every one thought they were winning they were betrayed and a Squadron abducted, now that long dark Sixty years since the event passed and now the Cyclonian Empire were nearing the end of their expansions and war Campeigns, men of terra Atmosia took to the skies to help fight the ruthless Cyclonians, my sister was captured and I am the last of my tribe . The whole of Atmos has fallen into dissaray now all hope seems lost.but I believe that someday the storm hawks and the Avatars will return and stop Cyclonia for good"_

Our story begins some years ago on an isolated terra north of terra Neon chaos reined as talons swarmed the terra and the locals fighting them off furiously with any thing they could find. The wind was silent like the stillest of nights, apart from screams of the individual few who were caught in the crossfire and the echoing groans of the wounded; the terra ground was tainted red with innocent blood.

"We must call for help, Taylor get the children out of the temple, go I'll hold off Ravess!" the chief snapped at the falcon called Taylor, shoving several children towards him, Taylor nodded picking up two children and flying towards a house nearby, he set them down.

"Stay here we lost several children already, "he said embracing them, and he then makes a beeline towards the forest.

The children sat under the table, unable to move with terror, there were several bangs on the door as shadows of two talons behind the cloth curtain.

"Open up I know you are in there you Primitive alien scum!" one of them shouted trying to kick the door down, the two children, disappeared behind the stove away from prying eyes, the door blew off and the Talons stormed in and began searching for any people inside.

"Got one sir this is just a little child, shall I kill her?" One said fingering his moustache their leader shook his head.

No Damien I have a better idea send her to the Cyclonian prison terra- I wonder who she is called?" their leader asked, he leaned over right into the child's face.

"What is your name child?" he asked snappily the girl shivered.

"Lateefah," she squeaked, looking at the cold red eyes of the talon leader, he smirked and turned to the assembled there.

"Find the boy and kill every single inhabitant on this terra, now!" He barked, while fingering the Avatar Crystal in his hand, restraining the young girl, whose eyes and arrows where glowing white with fear.

There was chaos all around meteors falling by the dozen, civilians dropping like flies; this was the scene out of a slaughter fest in a horror film, but worse, much worse.

Lateefah was loaded onto the skimmer of their leader, and he left with her.

"Lateefah…" the boy runs and stops at the edge of the terra tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Sixty years later Terra Atmosia**

The sky knight HQ outside had four children hoping to become Sky Knights 3 human one Wallop and one Merb each of them in their teens, stood outside anxious and nervous especially the Merb

"This is not a good idea." He said eye twitching.

"Come on Stork," the blonde-haired person said as a eager look on etched it's self onto his face. At this the Merb rolled his eyes at the blonde's eagerness, they all stepped inside to a large circular room with mosaics all over the floors and paintings of all previous Sky Knights even the missing squadron of Terra Jupiteria, who went missing over Sixty years ago no one heard from them again.

Aerrow read about them during his training, they vanished of the face of Atmos 60 years ago. People say they were killed others ay they were reformed into Cyclonian Talons, Aerrow was sickened to learn that news Master Cyclonis's minions stormed the Terra murdered the civilians and abducted their Squadron.

The squadron them selves wore nothing except a long Sarongs around their waists and each of them have arrows from their foreheads down their backs and arms, and legs ending in arrow heads at their hands and feet.

The bronze plaque below read:

"'_Rest in the heavens above, you will be remembered for many years to come, god bless the Avatar Squadron who gave their lives to help save the Atmos'" _

Piper walked over to Aerrow and placed a hand on his shoulder, she looked at the happy faces in the painting, doomed never knowing their fates.

"Aerrow?" She asked voice full of understanding.

Aerrow pulled his eyes from the painting and looked at his friend, he was sad and disgusted on what the Cyclonians have done.

"Those innocent beings, my father knew the pilot of the Avatar Squadron's ship, he was called Lei Tso dad only met him once but he was the best the Atmos, his remains were never found, see the falcon at the front that's him Lei Tso and his friends; Ajit, Vernandi, Zack and their leader Hitesh Zheowhei."

Piper looked at the Avatars all having a good laugh smiling broadly possibly singing, they were gone just like that snatched away like sweets in a sweet shop, these were no sweets these were living breathing creatures who lived and died for the Atmos.

"Life is so fragile so innocent and doomed to become snared in the vicious circle of life, no hope of freedom," Stork interjected looking at the Avatars, with a grim look upon his face.

Aerrow had to tear his eyes away to head to the head councillor of the Sky Knights, who took interest in their interest of the history of their heritage, the Avatars were young and full of life.

"Oh man major downer the Avatars they vanished-" the blonde turned to the wallop beside him and continued "-just like that they were never heard from again-" he snapped his fingers at the Wallop's face, who jumped at the sudden movement of his friend, mouth open in amazement.

"Finn we cannot be sure of their fate, it is the greatest mystery of the Atmos." Piper cut in in front of Finn.

The elder walked towards them taking the time to look at the Avatars his face faults into a sad one.

"The blonde is right we cannot determen their fates, I belive that they are still alive but prisoniers of war, the Atmos is still reeling since the Dark Ace switched sides and the Avatars abductions. they are some how connected-." The elder said leading them to his desk, he sat down to set out his Sky Knight regestry book on the top of his desk. "-names and positions please."

"Aerrow, Leader." Aerrow stated.

"Piper, Crystal speciaist." Piper piped up.

"Finn, top Sharpshooter." Finn boasted, with a thumbs up.

"Junko heavy ballistics," Junko sated activating his knuckle busters.

"Stork piliot and teller of doom," Stork said eye twitching.

The elder was about to hand Aerrow the quill which would hold his quest true,however, the elder put on his specticals to see Aerrow fully, the quill was withdrawn from the boy's grasp.

"I am sorry Aerrow you are too young to be a Sky knight," He said a frown appearing, Finn spoke out abruptly after.

"Since when?"

"Since when Ajit appeared on our terra with Hitesh wishing the same as you Aerrow, since their abduction we do not allow children to become Sky Knights, it is far to dangerous please would you kindly leave I have much to do." he said while ushering Aerrow and friends out. Radaar squeaked in defeat.

**Much later**

"So Dark Ace defected around the same time as the diisaperences," Finn spoke after a awkward silence, they were still in shock about the revelation the elder revealed a dark and disturbing historic story.

The five friends walked to the end of the area untill they heard loud bangs and screams, the Cyclonians attacked lead by the Dark Ace, Civillians falling like snow on Terra Blizzaris.

To be Continued...

* * *

Read and review 


	2. All life is Precious

**Storm hawks: gods of Chaos **

**Canon Disclaimer:** all storm hawk characters and vehicles etc belong to Nerd Corps Entertainment and are here by copyrighted by us law.

**Fanchar Dislaimer: **Tyrannis Zheowhei, Leetefa Zheowhei and the Avatar Squadron and Terra Jupeteria, are my interllectual property.

* * *

Chapter Two: All life is precious

Storm clouds gather in the distant horizon that same voice echoes across the horizon words spoken by all who tasted the bitterness of war:

"_My mother used to tell me of the good old days, where there was peace and harmony between the various races of the great Atmos .where peace stretched between terras: that is until Master Cyclonis attacked. The storm hawks rose to stop the ruthless Cyclonians but when every one thought they were winning they were betrayed and a Squadron abducted, now that long dark Sixty years since the event passed and now the Cyclonian Empire were nearing the end of their expansions and war Campaigns. men of terra Atmosia took to the skies to help fight the ruthless Cyclonians. My sister was captured, and I am the last of my tribe. The whole of Atmos has fallen into disarray now all hope seems lost .but I believe that someday the storm hawks and the Avatars will return and stop Cyclonia for good" _

The Dark ace swooped in with a large Talon and his squadron she rode in on a Heli-blade. She wore full body armour and gloves and boots the most striking part of her appearance she wore a helmet. They struck several civilians while a Sky Knight went to the main tower. Aerrow watched with apprehension only retaliating when the Dark Ace struck down a group of minors, he mounted his Skimmer and took to the air, unsheathing his dual swords. Suddenly a distinct whirr of a Heli-bike not unlike that used by Hitesh hit their ears. Aerrow swung his skimmer around as a Sky- knight came over the horizon; Aerrow looked half-expectant that it was Hitesh,

"Hitesh is that you…."

The Dark Ace laughed.

"Do you think that that mutated Skunk will return, child - no- why because he is dead I killed him, I took much pleasure in it." Dark ace smiled, red eyes gleaming, the Sky hawks froze with horror.

"You killed The Avatars!" Piper yelled mounting her Heliscooter, anger danced in her eyes, she was beside Aerrow.

**Sky Knight HQ **

Meanwhile in the Sky Knight Hq the elder was in the middle of restoring the paintings he looked at the old Storm hawks painting he looked in sadness, at a black haired skimmer pilot.

"Why did you betray Atmos Ace you were gifted, as much as you- Carver what are you- AAAARRRGHHHH

The elder was thrown into the wall by carver and fell unconscious across the wall Carver then made it to where the aurora Crystal the sister of the Avatar Crystal if one is destroyed the other cannot be moved from either the Avatar temple or Terra Atmosia.

Carver knew this every Sky Knight knew this but Carver ignored it even the Dark Ace ignored it; this left the Aurora Crystal the only balancer since the disappearance of the Avatar Crystal.

**Outside **

Aerrow and Dark Ace where battling furiously neither getting an advantage over the other, then the world turned black as the Aurora Crystal was taken from the top of the tallest peak.

Carver looked at the Crystal it was bluish white unlike the Avatar Crystal, which was hellish orange red with silver specks in it swirling in tune with all life circles. He took notice of Dark Ace pulling up biside him, Carver held the Crystal out towards him, Dark Ace took it.

"All of Atmos is Master Cyclonis's and all the Sky Knights will fall, just like the animal Avatar Squadron!" he called out Triumphant while he flew off to Cyclonia, leaving the Civilians in disarray Carver was captured.

"Carver you are under arrest for treason and the wilful act of global catastrophe," The Elder states in a furious tone as the police take him to prison he turned to the Sky knights.

"Now do you see the reason we cannot allow you to become official Sky Knights," He said peering at them through his glasses.

"Sir we will relocate the Aurora Crystal bring back to Terra Atmosia then find the Avatar Crystal and rescue any and all surviving Avatars and Civilians!" Aerrow declared and walking out followed by Stork who came out beside him while stating.

"This is suicide Aerrow we are die in certain disaster, and no one knows that there are still living survivors of Terra Jupiteria, Cyclonians killed them all, and did you listen to the elder at all!" Stork said trying to reason with the young Sky knight

"Atmos depends on the Sky Knights to protect it and the Avatars died trying to save all these innocent people sixty years ago Stork, we wouldn't be here if they didn't sacrifice them selves." Aerrow reasoned fairly, a man spoke out.

"If you really are the Storm Hawks, why aren't you retrieving the Aurora Crystal and saving Atmos?" He shouted out from the assembled few, a murmur rung out.

Aerrow decided it was time to leave his crew followed Piper lagging behind still in shock.

"Piper what is it?" Aerrow asked radar Squeaked in sadness mirroring that of the young woman walking beside Aerrow.

"All those happy faces Aerrow, their whole race gone in an instant but we should be happy why am not happy?"

She said trying not to break down in front of Aerrow or her crewmembers.

"No one will ever be truly happy about the genocide attacks on the Jupiterians but remember Piper 'Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it, and Dark Ace has never learned what comes around goes around.'"

Piper smiled as she headed back to the Condor.

**Cyclonia **

Dark Ace dismounted his switchblade followed by the female Talon, she took of her helmet, revealing a red arrow on her forehead, and her eyes were a sickening red, she followed deep in her thoughts she remembered her terra and that was all. They reached the throne room and stood by Snipe and his sister Ravess.

"speak." A single voice hissed into the darkness.

"Master we bought you the Aurora Crystal," the female sated presenting the Crystal to the figure in the darkness, a claw-like appendage appeared and took the Crystal from her.

"Very good you have done well Dark Ace, Lateefah, you are dismissed," the voice praised she had other stuff to do, she wants the war to end quickly, she turned to her other minions.

"Ravess I have a job for you-" she began, further down the hall Lateefah walked down the corridors red eyes drifting up and down various Talons and their rides, she couldn't figure out who this little boy was plaguing her dreams, she wanted to know who he was and why is he invading her dreams.

A sentence plagued her mind for the last decade:

"Where'd You Go? We need you."

It drove her crazy figuring out the boy's identity a huge problem he is long since been killed or has he.

To be continued…………..

* * *

Read and review 


	3. Chaos Avatars of the Netherworld part 1

**Storm hawks: gods of Chaos **

**Canon Disclaimer:** all storm hawk characters and vehicles etc belong to Nerd Corps Entertainment and are here by copyrighted by us law.

**Fan char Disclaimer: **Tyrannis Zheowhei, Lateefah Zheowhei and the Avatar Squadron and Terra Jupiteria, and Lee Barrs are my intellectual property.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Chaos Avatars of the Netherworld part one

Storm clouds gather in the distant horizon that same voice echoes across the horizon words spoken by all who tasted the bitterness of war:

_"My mother used to tell me of the good old days, where there was peace and harmony between the various races of the great Atmos .where peace stretched between terras: that is until Master Cyclonis attacked. The storm hawks rose to stop the ruthless Cyclonians but when every one thought they were winning they were betrayed and a Squadron abducted, Sixty years have passed and a new generation of storm hawks have appeared, although young but I believe they can save the Atmos. _

**Terra Bogaton 20 years ago **

_Echoing of music bounces across the terra the residents are celebrating one of their traditions, the Squadron of the terra disabled the security for an Arial display. Two raptors lurked near the fireworks. One who wears the arrow tattoos of the Gigantean the other adorns a leather jacket. _

_"Jacob y'sure this is a good idea?" Jacob's friend asked. _

_"Sure Repton just let this little beauty off and hello invitation to the aerial show" Jacob replied giving Repton a friendly but painful punch on the arm. _

_They light the biggest Rocket they started to panic handing the rocket between them, becoming more frantic until the rocket flies into the air, charring their faces black. _

_Pandemonium reigned as the spectators ran for their lives as the firework transformed into a dragon and flew into the distance. _

_"Jacob yer a nut!" Repton exclaimed as he rose from the ground but rather quickly as a hand grabbed the scruff of his jacket. _

_"Repton and Jacob I should have known come on we are going to your parents you are in trouble." _

_"Totally worth it," Jacob smirks _

**Cyclonia present day **

Lateefah had dropped off to sleep in the hangar, her dreams were targeted on a small animalistic child who indirectly haunts her, large and obnoxious she must seem she is sincere and often helped the other talons with personal problems and such. She hates Ravess's violin with passion, she has indicated this several times under her breath at Ravess, who thought she was insolent, the Dark Ace thought she was right.

"Lateefah I wish to share my Violin concerto's first movement, and I expect you to be there." Ravess yelled into the hangar waking Lateefah up.

"Where's the condor?" She asked stupidly, getting up of the hangar floor, rubbing her eyes, she felt dread as the word violin and concerto made a connection.

"Hearing you play that violin is like listening to Snipe snore," she mutters, mockingly pulling a bow on a non existent Violin, unfortunately Ravess hears and sees this and discreetly hurls her bow at Laleefah's head, it struck her forehead hard.

"Ow," She muttered rubbing her forehead, there was a small bruise between her eyes. She followed, still wondering if the Dark Ace was roped into this as well, her suspicions were deemed right, there he was and Snipe and several talons, she sighed and sat down, ready to have her ears implode.

It began to storm out side but not in Cyclonia but on the terra where it all began…..the terra which started the cataclysm of destruction.

**Terra Jupiteria present day **

Rain was beating down on the ground becoming hard with every second, the puddles reflecting the huge Avatar Temple. The temple was a symbolic building of the natives of this long since forgotten terra. the whole ecosystem fell apart. The natives were completely destroyed, upsetting the avatar like forces upon the Terra, causing it to die. 

The temple is the only part of their culture to survive, the tribes and animals may be gone for ever... one may yet survive, the last of the Jupiterians.

To Be continued………………………………..

* * *

Read and review

**Next time on gods of chaos: **

The storm hawks get intertwined with a plot to destroy the Atmos using the most powerful energy source of the universe….. Lateefah figures out where her loyalties lie……A chaos Avatar joins the fray with other motives of his own. All hell is let loose... The day of the Avatar! 


	4. Chaos Avatars of the Netherworld part 2

**Storm hawks: gods of Chaos **

**Canon Disclaimer:** All storm hawk characters etc belong to Nerd Corps Entertainment and are here by copyrighted by US law.

**Fan char Disclaimer: **Tyrannis Zheowhei, Lateefah Zheowhei and the Avatar Squadron and Terra Jupiteria, and others not canon are my intellectual property.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Chaos Avatars of the Netherworld part two

Storm clouds gather in the distant horizon that same voice echoes across the horizon words spoken by all who tasted the bitterness of war:

_"My mother used to tell me of the good old days, where there was peace and harmony between the various races of the great Atmos .where peace stretched between terras: that is until Master Cyclonis attacked. The storm hawks rose to stop the ruthless Cyclonians but when every one thought they were winning they were betrayed and a Squadron abducted, Sixty years have passed and a new generation of storm hawks have appeared, although young but I believe they can save the Atmos. _

**Cyclonian Air space Present day **

Talons flew this way and that; their training has begun for the day each of them flew across the red sky staves in hand.

"Pete will you look out for that…" One of the Talons shouted Pete hit a rock.

"…Rock…"

Pete spun in circles he usually seen playing a violin for Ravess's entrances to battles he is often the one shot at first. Pete was crazy but the easiest to get on with, he was in the squadron of Ravess.

"Ohh Shit!" He screamed.

Pete activated his parachute as the ground flew up to meet him, but he managed to activate it in time he floated down onto shriveled grass. Pete landed on a thistle he grimaced as his comrade landed his switchblade laughing.

"Not funny Sid!" Pete snapped looking annoyed and rubbing his backside.

"Yes it is Pete….." Sid retorted looking amused a drone filled the air and four Bone wings flew by headed for the Palace.

"….The Raptors are here…what on earth does Master Cyclonis want with them?"

A figure landed near to their location looking far from impressed, his blonde hair blowing slightly in the light breeze, this has not gone unnoticed by Repton who looked around briefly before landing in the main dock. "That's weird…." He soon shook it off and entered the palace.

The figure glared around the Terra._ 'A little desolate is it not,'_ a little voice rang inside his head; the figure shook himself of the presence.

_'Alfeen you should know better than to come here since terra nebula was destroyed,' _a very cold and hard voice rang inside Alfeen's head.

"I am not going to listen to you I do not want to end up like Lee," Alfeen snarled.

_'You the one with the Demon fox Raptor not me so deal with it!' _The Voice retorted with a twinge of malice Alfeen cringed as a migraine gripped his head.

**Cyclonia 20 years ago **

The sky was blue and had white fluffy clouds and greenest grass of the Atmos however; the sky was tinged with blood as it slowly submitted to evil… Lark Cyclonis had just managed to secure the throne from Dowager Cyclonis in a spectacular Coup and wiped out 90 of the civilians and Talons alike causing an outbreak of civil war; Terra Bogaton was caught in the middle, many fled Cyclonia and Bogaton as the Cyclonians attacked emergency supply ships this left many terras without water or food. Cyclonia was starving the Atmos to surrender.

Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe stood in the throne room with Lateefah the young Jupiterian and Lee Barrs, Cyclonis stood back turned to the assembled Talons fixing up a Diabolical crystal,

"I am expecting guests…find the Sky knights who dare wonder into the Cyclonian Empire and kill them do not show them mercy!" She said maliciously, Lee allowed a cold smirk play lightly upon his lips, his plan was going perfectly all he needed is a distraction; it came in the form of a talon thankfully it was James who was a distraction. He was the one who said a sky knight squadron was on its way.

"Yes master Cyclonis." Lee droned, doing well to keep the excitement from his voice, it was all fitting into place. All he needed was Lateefah to make a move and he will put the plan in motion.

A pair of green eyes watched from the shadows.

**Cyclonia present day **

Master Cyclonis stood facing her talons, Dark Ace, Snipe, Ravess and Lateefah and the Raptors stood before her looking on in interest as she continued to combine a Vulcan Crystal with a blazer, the sparks flew and the crystals melted and fused into each other. Cyclonis stopped smirking slightly to her self. She then brought out The Avatar Crystal the furious red and yellow Crystal glows brightly as a meteor rocks the towering palace she also took out the Aurora stone.

"Jupiterians are a vermin race, but my predecessor's predecessor took care of their Sky Knight squadron…oh and that Lee Barrs he caused a huge and successful Coup, he is trying to restore the Airbenders to the rightful places as Talons..." She said sadistically cheerful but the whole throne room turned icy.

She turned back to the assembled particularly Dark Ace, who looked stoic yet pleased that his master chose him for the next mission, he stood tall.

"Dark Ace you are to go and Destroy Terra Jupiteria but bring back the surviving boy alive…after completing that part of your mission…seek and destroy that Airbender and any others who survived the glorification of Cyclonia's heritage." She said her already dark rimmed eyes darkening still further.

The whole room echoed with her voice, not one of the assembled moved. Dark Ace bowed and strode out, Ravess noticed the Avatar Crystal in his hand, and the furious glow lit up the area he is walking in, it caused her hair to prickle.

"Ravess I have a mission for you...you are to block off Polaris Point, thus cutting of any supplies to Terra Mien, Jupiteria and Calypso. Then my Talons will pick those Terras clean." Master Cyclonis ordered Ravess nodded taking her squadron and left.

"Snipe Lateefah, Repton I have something special planned for the Storm Hawks you are to..."

**Later on Polaris point **

The beginnings of an Energy blaster loomed from the clouds and activity swarmed throughout the massive structure, Ravess was also busy inspecting her orchestra.

"After I complete my inspection Captain Pickering, gather up your Talons we are to prepare for a full rehearsal..." She trailed off grinning deviously.

Pickering saluted motioning for the talons to gather up their instruments, they did as they were told they started lugging the musical instruments inside, this was being discreetly observed by Starling, she activated her Radio, unaware she is being watched.

"Starling to Storm Hawks I need backup for a mission a big one…" She said.

_"….Umm… The Raptors are attacking Terra Lupine and Snipe is attacking the Condor, we have our hands full at the moment with Doom!" _Stork's irritated voice wafted through the radio followed by an explosion and static.

"Storm hawks..."

To be continued…

* * *

Read and review 


End file.
